Avant que tu t'en ailles
by senyd
Summary: "Je suis désolé, Em. je suis tellement désolé" murmura Alison, brisée de l'intérieur, "Ne le soit pas. La vérité c'est qu'en fin de compte, j'avais plus besoin de toi que je n'avais besoin d'elle". One-shot Emison. Ma vision de la scène où les filles font leur adieu. Le début est similaire au passage du 6x10, la fin est une pure création de comment j'aurais aimé qu'elle se termine!


Salut tout le monde,

J'étais d'humeur à faire un one-shot pour me détendre cette semaine :) Il utilise l'une des derrières scènes du 6x10 lorsque toutes les filles font leur adieu. La fin est ma création et comment j'imagine la suite de cette scène. Du moins comment j'aurais voulu qu'elle se termine! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Avant que tu t'en ailles

* * *

Emily ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture et ajusta la position du sac qui dépassait. Dehors, une vague de chaleur sans précédent c'était répandue sur Rosewood, tant et si bien qu'il régnait un sentiment d'été avant l'heure. Le soleil se reflétait sur le sol - luisant par endroit, là où une lumière tamisée brillait – mais aussi sur les vitres et rétroviseurs avec une intensité telle qu'il était difficile de les fixer en face.

— Whoua, Tu penses avoir apporté suffisamment de tongues Em ? résonna une voix pétillante dans son dos, identifiable entre toute entre toutes.

Elle sourit timidement et se retourna vers Hanna.

— C'est Malibu, répondit-elle en refermant le coffre de sa Toyota. Un autocollant de l'université de Pepperdine avait été ajouté récemment, près du logo.

Toutes les deux s'éloignèrent du véhicule pour rejoindre le reste de la bande. Les cinq amies avaient prévue de se réunir symboliquement le jour de la fête du travail, date où Alison avait disparue. « Cette nuit-là », comme ils l'appellent entres elles.

Une voix s'éleva dans le jardin des DiLaurentis, qu'Emily reconnue instantanément comme étant celle de Spencer.

— Okay, tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir de Savannah en parlant avec un de ces accents du sud, avertit Spencer en plaisantant.

— Et toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à parler comme les politicien, renchérit Aria sur le même ton amusée, ce qui fit rire toute la bande.

Alison rit suite au commentaire, immédiatement suivit par Emily, à l'unisson. Ce moment était parfait. La blonde eut tout à coup l'impression d'avoir été projeté bien des années auparavant, dans la grange de Spencer, à cette époque où tout était plus simple.

C'était étrange de voir qu'après tout ce qui s'était passée dernièrement, tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, la peur, le doute, malgré 'A', il restait quand même une chose qui n'avait pas changé avec le temps : leur amitié.

— J'ai, euh… entendu que Sarah est sortie de l'hôpital hier, annonça Emily.

Alison reporta son attention vers la brune et lu à travers son regard de la culpabilité. Cette fille avait manipulé Emily afin d'accomplir ses plans avec 'A' et lui nuire, pourtant, en dépit de ça il subsistait une ancienne partie d'elle-même, cette gentillesse, qui avait été la raison pour laquelle Alison était tombée éperdument amoureuse d'elle, un an plus tôt.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que Sarah ne méritait pas sa sympathie, ni sa culpabilité, qu'elle était une bonne personne, le genre de personne qu'on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et que si elle n'en était pas encore convaincue, alors s'engageait à passer chaque jour du reste de sa vie à lui prouver le contraire. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son en sorti, se rappelant soudain qu'elle était en public. Lorsqu'Alison se trouvait à proximité de la nageuse, elle avait toujours cette troublante sensation que le monde se réduisait à elle seule.

— Ce qui est arrivé à Sarah n'était pas notre faute, répondit-elle à la place, en adressant un regard aimant en direction de la brune, regard que lui retourna celle-ci avec plus d'intensité encore.

Dieu qu'Emily allait lui manqué loin d'ici…

— Les filles, murmura Aria en fixant alternativement chacune de ses amies. Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on va toutes partir finalement.

— Faire ses adieux est plus difficile que je n'aurais pensé, commenta Hanna avec émotion.

Sa voix tremblait un peu sous le coup de la prise de conscience. Elle sourit tristement, tandis qu'Aria serrait Alison.

— Quelle chance je possède de connaitre quelqu'un, qui rende les adieux si déchirants, annonça Spencer d'un ton grave et sérieux.

— Quel érudit a écrit cette citation ? demanda Emily.

— Winni l'ourson.

Alison lâcha à nouveau un rire doux, et Emily posa sa tête contre son épaule. La brune réalisa à cet instant que cette mélodie était la plus merveilleuse qui lui avait été donné d'entendre. Son cœur se serra un peu en pensant qu'il s'écoulerait un bout de temps avait que cette musique si envoûtante se fraye à nouveau un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle attrapa sa main presque malgré-soi et se sentit coupable d'éprouver un besoin si intense, presque irrépressible, de ressentir le contact d'Alison. L'enfant des DiLaurentis accueilli favorablement son initiative et la nageuse se détendit en voyant que la blonde, elle aussi, semblait avoir espéré ce geste presque autant qu'elle-même.

— Ça va aller ? interrogea Emily

— Oui, répondit Alison, j'ai passé ma vie entière à rêver de quitter Rosewood…

Elle s'interrompit un instant. C'est vrai qu'avec leur maître chanteur qui l'avait persécutée pendant des années, l'adolescente s'était figurée des centaines de scénario différent où elle vivait à l'étranger, heureuse et en paix. Mais Rosewood était aussi la ville où elle avait rencontré la personne qui l'avait changé, son véritable et unique amour : Emily Fields. Alors cet endroit était parfait. Bien sûr, elle ne dirait jamais ce genre de chose à voix haute, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les effusions de sentiments, trop pudique peut-être, mais c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de rester.

La blonde releva la tête et aperçu les yeux de Spencer la fixer en l'attente d'une suite. Elle dévia la tête vers Emily et compléta sa phrase :

— …Mais à présent, Rosewood est le seul endroit où je voudrais vivre.

Elle laissa attarder son regard une dernière fois sur Emily, qui ne saisirait jamais le message caché derrière cette simple phrase. La nageuse l'enlaça tendrement.

— Je t'aime, murmura Emily à travers leur étreinte.

Alison frissonna. Evidemment, la nageuse l'avait dit sur un ton amical mais ces mots avaient touchés une corde sensible.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle, se surprenant à espérer l'avoir dit dans d'autres circonstances.

Le temps se suspendit, l'étreinte se prolongea, bien plus longtemps que ses autres amies qui les avaient imité.

Finalement, toutes les filles se séparèrent et Alison les regarda s'éloigner avec un mélange de mélancolie mais de joie sous-jacente. Une dernière émotion s'ajoutait, une émotion différente qui naissait dans son cœur, faisait battre sa poitrine plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Emily. Une larme se forma au coin des yeux, timide, qu'elle refoula aussitôt. C'était ridicule, ce n'était pas comme si elles n'allaient se revoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les voitures avaient disparue du jardin d'Alison, en commençant par celle de Spencer, Aria puis enfin Hanna. Seul celle de la nageuse n'avait pas encore déserté la résidence. A plusieurs reprises, le moteur rugit bruyamment puis s'arrêta net l'instant d'après. Alison rejoint le véhicule.

— Quelle poisse. Allez, démarre, entendit-t-elle Emily répéter en tournant la clé dans la fente.

— Tout va bien ?

— Ma voiture vient de me lâcher au pire moment, déclara la brune embêtée.

— C'est peut-être pas grand-chose. Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ?

— Je veux bien, accepta Emily. Merci Ali, murmura-t-elle en affichant un brillant sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de la blonde.

Elle laissa son amie monter prendre la place du conducteur tandis qu'elle ouvrait le capot. Emily jeta un coup d'œil au liquide de refroidissement et aux fils. De temps à autre, elle donnait des instructions à la blonde, qui s'exécutait. Finalement, à cour d'alternative, la nageuse décida d'abandonner. Elle rejoignit Alison.

— Je crois que vais devoir appeler un dépanneur, capitula-t-elle, vaincue. Ça risque de prendre du temps. Je devrais avertir ma mère et rentrer chez moi.

Alison acquiesça silencieusement. C'était étrange, mais elle remerciait presque le ciel pour cette panne soit arrivée. Elle avait tellement de mal à accepter qu'Emily s'en aille à des kilomètres d'elle, vers un ailleurs lointain. Un ailleurs où elle ne serait pas.

Emily fit demi-tour et soudain, la blonde reprit brusquement pied avec la réalité. L'idée qu'Emily la quitte déclencha une soudaine panique sans précédent, au fond de son être. Elle retint son bras.

— Non, attend.

Elle s'interrompit et resta silencieuse un moment. Emily fixa son avant-bras et Alison réalisa à cet instant précis qu'elle le retenait encore entre ses doigts fébriles et s'y était accroché désespérément, comme on s'accroche à sa vie. Elle relâcha un peu son étreinte, mais conserva quand même une main. C'était plus fort qu'elle…

— Peut-être que tu pourrais rester un peu à la maison ? Après tout, le dépanneur ne devrait pas tarder, non ?

Emily hocha la tête et lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle s'accouda contre la rambarde du perron. Alison l'imita. Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, aucune des deux n'osèrent décrocher un mot de peur de perturber le flot de pensée de l'autre. La brune remarqua combien son amie était perdue à travers ses pensées. Une de ses mèches blondes s'agita gracieusement sous la brise de ce mois de mai. Elle était belle. C'était indéniable. A tel point, qu'il lui vint alors cet étrange devoir de s'assurer que rien ni personne ne vienne troubler sa méditation. A sa grande surprise, Alison prit la parole au même moment.

— Em… murmura-t-elle faiblement.

L'intéressée dévia le regard dans sa direction sans dire un mot.

— Je suis vraiment désolé pour Sarah. Tu méritais d'être heureuse.

Encore une fois, de l'humidité se forma au coin des yeux en pensant combien Emily devait souffrir intérieurement.

— Si… si je peux faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, promet-moi de m'appeler.

— C'est promis, assura Emily en glissant sa main sur la sienne.

Sa peau était douce, presque autant que la douceur qui émanait de ses geste.

— Comment tu fais pour être aussi forte ? questionna Alison d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

La brune reporta son attention sur son visage, s'attarda sur les nuances bleu-glace de ses yeux.

— J'essaie simplement d'avancer sans jamais jeter un regard en arrière.

— Et est-ce que ça marche ? Tu tiens le coup ?

— Toi, est-ce que tu tiens le coup ?

Alison entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle aurait voulu sortir une banalité, ces phrases toute faites qu'elle soutient à tous ces gens autour d'elle, ces étrangers qui sourient comme ils pleurent et n'attendent pas vraiment une réponse honnête de sa part. Mais mentir à Emily était impossible.

— Non, pas vraiment. Je voudrais, je devrais, prétendre que oui. J'espère à chaque fois qu'en le disant à voix-haute, rien qu'une fois, ces mots sonneront justes mais… j'ai conscience au fond de moi que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Sarah, mais... d'apprendre ce que j'ai appris, ça m'a beaucoup choquée. Je n'imagine même pas ce toi tu dois ressentir. Pour moi ce n'était qu'un nom, pour toi c'était ton…

Alison pinça ses lèvres et se força à poursuivre.

— ...C'était ton âme-sœur.

Son cœur se serra. Prononcer ses mots sollicita toute le courage qui lui restait. Emily rencontra son regard et la sonda avec tant d'intensité qu'il semblait qu'elle mettait son âme à nue. Elle fit un pas en avant. Alison sentit son cœur faire des bons dans sa poitrine.

— Je ne pense pas que Sarah était destinée à être mon âme-sœur, dit-elle enfin. C'est vrai que je l'ai pensé. Du moins, je m'accrochais à cette idée parce que je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser à réfléchir autrement. Dieu sait combien je me suis investi dans cette relation, corps et âme. J'ai insisté pour qu'elle ait un toit, je l'ai soutenue, épaulée envers et contre tout, protégée de tout mon être et cela même lorsque je la connaissais à peine. Je l'ai aimé. Enormément. Désespérément. Trop peut-être.

— Je suis désolée, Em. Je suis tellement désolée.

— Ne le soit pas.

A sa réponse, Alison reporta toute son attention sur la nageuse. Son regard était chaud comme la braise. Le cœur de la blonde recommença à s'agiter vivement. Emily attrapa sa main et reprit.

— Ne le soit pas, répéta-t-elle doucement. Quand j'ai appris sa véritable identité, je croyais que je souffrirais, mais... ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai pris conscience que ce je ressentais pour elle n'était qu'un subsistu pour m'empêcher de penser à ce que je désire réellement.

Ses yeux se braquèrent sur les nuances bleu-glace, s'y plongèrent avec force. Alison sentit son souffle se suspendre dans ses poumons.

— Et que désires-tu vraiment ? demanda la blonde d'une voix fragile.

Emily ne répondit pas à sa question. Au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha simplement et s'arrêta, si proche, que l'autre jeune fille sentait son souffle s'engourdit contre sa joue. Le coeur d'Alison battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ça lui semblait inconcevable de son amie ne l'entendre pas à cette distance.

— La vérité, c'est qu'au bout du compte… j'avais plus besoin de toi, que je n'avais besoin d'elle.

Alison baissa les yeux. Elle avait rêvé tellement de fois d'entendre ses mots sortir de sa bouche que l'émotion était presque trop intense pour être supportable. La blonde sentit une main glisser contre sa nuque.

— Hey, murmura doucement Emily au creux de son oreille. Regarde-moi. Ne dévie pas les yeux.

Alison plongea ses prunelles bleu-glace à travers les siennes. Pendant un moment, toutes les deux restèrent parfaitement immobiles et silencieuse, à se dévisager sans rien dire. Cet instant avait une dimension irréelle. A peine quelques millimètre les séparaient à présent, mais les deux adolescentes étaient si connectées qu'il semblait que cette distance ridicule avait cessé d'exister.

Emily dévia les yeux vers ses lèvres. L'instant suivant, elle les senti rencontrer les siennes avec passion. Alison lui retourna son baiser qui respirait l'envie, l'amour et le désespoir. Jamais l'adolescente n'aurait cru qu'un jour, elle pourrait de nouveau sentir la délicatesse des lèvres d'Emily, sa peau contre la sienne. Le baiser se prolongea, s'échauffant de seconde en seconde. Dans l'action, la brune avait repoussé Alison contre l'arbre le plus proche. La jeune fille buta contre l'écorce mais elle s'en contre fichait.

Une feuille tomba contre la chevelure de la blonde. Emily sourit à travers le baiser et se recula. Finalement, elle retira le résidu qui venait de glisser sur l'une de ses mèches. Un sourire enfantin illuminait son visage angélique. Dieu, quelle était magnifique.

— Je t'aime, murmura Emily.

— Je t'aime davantage.

— Je t'aime encore plus, plaisanta Emily.

— Sérieusement, tu étais obligé de tourner ça en compétition ?

— C'est toi qui as commencé, se défendit la brune.

Elle caresse sa joue et Alison ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de cet instant.

— C'est ici, le dépannage pour la voiture ? Interrogea une voix derrière leur dos. J'ai beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, je préférerais repasser plus tard si ce n'est pas urgent.

Emily se retourna vers l'homme.

— Je crois que ça ne sera plus nécessaire, dit-elle en souriant tendrement à l'intention Alison.

La blonde déposa sa tête au creux de son épaule et à cet instant précis, Emily sut avec certitude qu'aussi longtemps qu'Alison demeurerait à Rosewood... il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où elle préférerait être dans ce monde.

* * *

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? J'aurais tellement aimé que ça se termine comment ça ? Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les fans de Emison ? Laissez un commentaires si vous avez un moment, ça serait génial! Je vous adore tous ! J'essaie de revenir le plus vite possible pour la suite de ALFA (A la faveur de l'automne, oui ça fait ALFA, genre "un alpha" - ceux qui regarde teen wolf comprendront la référence - c'était pas fait exprès!)

-Inès


End file.
